Noche Lluviosa
by Natty-chan
Summary: InuYasha piensa en su nueva vida ahora que no se encuentra solo.


Noche Lluviosa

Escrito por Natalia

Está lloviendo.

Sentado sobre el césped a lado del lago, veo a través de el, mirando como las gotas de agua de lluvia caen golpeando contra el mismo. Es una lluvia de verano, por lo cual no hace frío, además tengo mi haori, sin embargo una pequeña parte de mi siente frío, más frío de que la llovizna y los aullantes vientos.

Certeramente no es molestia fisica; sería capaz de resolver eso. No, es un frío de adentro. El peor de todos. Ese que envuelve tu corazón y alma, y de alguna manera de deja entumecido y carente de emoción al mismo tiempo.

Continúo mirando el lago, aunque no puedo ver mucho, más que los pequeños oleajes que se forman por los vientos y una barrera sin fin de gotas cristalinas que chocan contra el. La oscuridad de la noche no hace nado por mejorar la visibilidad – mi propio reflejo casi ni puede ser visto.

En el cristalino lago, ojos marrón suave me miran, una mirada mitad preguntándose, mitad triste.

¿Por qué… por qué siempre me encuentro mirando su cara, oyendo su voz incluso cuando ella no está presente?

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

Higurashi Kagome posiblemente me encuentre misterioso, pero ella es más que un enigma para mi. Ninguna chica me ha afectado de esta manera antes. Bueno, tiempo atrás Kikyou era quien sostenía la llave de mi corazón, pero dudo que nuestro amor haya sido verdadero sino nuestra confianza no hubiese sido rota tan fácilmente. Pero, no hay duda de que las mujeres son extrañas. Pero ninguna – ninguna de ellas ha mostrado su cara en mi mente en los momentos más raros.

Ella es como otras chicas: le gustan las flores y las cosas bonitas, le gustan los animales, tiene amigos, tiene una amorosa madre y pequeño hermano…

Mi corazón se tuerce dolorosamente en mi pecho.

Tiene una familia.

Una familia de verdad.

No un medio-hermano que le puede importar menos si estás vivo o muerto, quien te ve como una deshonra para toda la especie de demonios.

¿Vos llamas a personas así tu familia? 

Odio tener lastima de mi mismo, pero nunca puedo evitarlo cuando me comparo con ella. Ella perdió a su padre (eso creo), pero su madre y abuelo estaban allí para consolarla.

Se sorprende en que tan fuerte soy –bueno, uno tiene que serlo para sobrevivir en una sociedad donde a nadie le importas. 

Ella jamás tuvo que atravesar el entrenamiento físico de un guerrero cuando tenía siete años de edad. Mirando ahora, apreció las ventajas que el entrenamiento me ha dado, pero fue el infierno antes. Peleando con demonios que eran más poderosos y fuertes, que eran mucho más grandes que yo, teniendo huesos y músculos rotos y desgarrados si no podía aguantar la pelea… A veces pienso que es un milagro que haya sobrevivido todos estos años.

¿Cuántas otras personas te pueden contar una historia como la mía?

Ciertamente no Kagome.

Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?!

Truenos se escuchan a la distancia, haciéndole eco a la frustración que siento.

Casi sin pensarlo, mi mano se mete en el haori, dentro de un pequeño bolsillo interno que cosí, y saca algo. Una vez fue un delicado pañuelo con borde de encaje, pero ahora el blanco puro del material está manchado con sangre seca.

Es el mismo pañuelo que ella usó para vendar mi brazo después de que me lastime luchando contra un demonio. No que lo necesitará pero…

En realidad, no tengo ni la menor idea del porque aún lo sigo guardando.

La cosa más sensata sería limpiarlo y devolvérselo. Sin embargo, estoy empezando a encontrar que es un poco difícil para mí hacer decisiones lógicas cuando se trata de Kagome. Al igual de cómo no puedo dejar que se lastime, estoy extrañamente reacio a tirar el pañuelo. O a devolvérselo.

Le di al inocente pañuelo mi más fría mirada.

No me gusta esto.

No me gusta.

No me gusta no saber las razones para hacer… o no ser capaz de hacer algo. In todo el tiempo que he vivido, jamás me contuve de esta manera antes.

¿Cómo puedo dejar que una simple mujer me mantenga de completar mis tareas? Completamente ridículo.

Pero ha pasado.

Y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

He tratado; ¿crees que no he tratado?

He tratado ignorarla, pero eso es prácticamente imposible cuando la veo casi todos los días para juntar las Shikon no Kakera.

He tratado ser poco amistoso y silencioso, con la esperanza de que ella se mantendría lejos, pero no funcionó. En realidad, la primera vez que tuve un vistazo del dolor y aturdimiento que había en su rostro después de que hice un comentario sin sentimientos, ese particular plan rápidamente cayó en pedazos.

He tratado peleando conmigo mismo, diciéndome que ella es nada más que un detector de fragmentos y una vez terminada la búsqueda ella se iría para siempre.

Jamás resulta.

Después de todo, si logro terminar la Shikon no Tama y convertirme en un demonio completo, ¿qué bien me hará? Ganar el respeto y orgullo de los otros seres de mi especie.

Bufó suavemente. Eso quisiera.

Estaré solo… nuevamente. Sin ser amado, sin ser querido, sin ser necesitado.

No es que tenga muchos amigos, pero lo que tengo es mejor que nada. Miroku me habla todo el tiempo, incluso aunque mis únicas respuestas sean mirarlo con odio, ignorarlo, o sólo irme. Sango es amistoso, una vez que la conoces bien, y te ayuda con todo. Shippo puede ser un mocoso que no me respeta y lo que mejor le sale es molestarme, pero aún así me entiende.

Y Kagome… siempre sonríe y saluda cada vez que me ve. No parece importarle que yo sea mitad demonio y que intente matarla cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Me… me gusta verla sonreír. Toda su cara se ilumina, y son ojos marrones son como gemas cada vez que lo hace…

Mis cachetes están sospechosamente calientes.

Sacudo mi cabeza furiosamente, avergonzado y aturdido. Algo está completamente mal conmigo. Como si ya no fuera malo no poder dejar de pensar en una mujer, ahora tengo que ir y pensar que me gustan su sonrisa y sus ojos.

Y ahora, mi cara se siente como si estuviera en fuego. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo logro desaparecer todo lo rojo. Debo estar por agarrarme algo, lo se…

El punto es que, lo poco que tengo ahora es mucho mejor a lo que tenía antes y, talvez, a lo que pueda llegar a tener en el futuro una vez convertido en demonio completamente.

Con un suspiro, doblo el pañuelo cuidadosamente y lo guardo en el bolsillo interno. No puedo explicar porque lo guardo tan cerca de mí. Sólo que… me gusta donde está, eso creo.

Sirve para hacerme acordar que aquellas son personas que se preocupan. No se cuanto, pero se preocupan.

Y yo…

Yo…

Yo me preocupo, también.

Aunque eso es un secreto…

Ahora, no importa que pase, tengo ese conocimiento del cual sostenerme – algo que jamás tuve antes.

Seré fuerte. Definitivamente.

Ah… ha parado de llover.

Miro el lago, y una vez más, parece que el mismo par de ojos marrones me está mirando. Sólo que ahora están riendo, como si silenciosamente estuvieran apoyándome.

Y está vez, sonrío.

*Fin*

Notas de la autora:

1. Un poco triste pero que se le puede hacer. Por cierto es el primer fic de Inu-Yasha que subo, por eso es un regalo para él.

Inu-Yasha: ¿Es posible para vos dejar de torturarme? *mirada de odio* De todas maneras ¿qué clase de regalo es este? 

Natalia: Oh, ¿quieres decir que no te gustó porque no escribí ninguna escena de besos? Tsk, ni siquiera sabes que la amas en este fic, sabías? *encogiéndose de hombros* No importa, a Kagome si le gustó. *tirando pétalos de rosas*

Inu-Yasha: KISAAMAA! *muy colorado*

2. Reviews son más que apreciados.


End file.
